The Deepest Scars
by Fwaerf
Summary: "Don't speak of my family. You have no right," she glared at him as her bottom lip quivered. "You're right," the girl looked caught a bit off guard by that. However, she remained wary. "I don't have any right. To witness something like that; to survive it, it's… scaring and I'm not talking about the visible kind. It's the scars we can't see that are truly damaging."
1. Preface

I feel like the other houses of Hogwarts don't get enough love so I will be focusing on them in this tale. This is the story of Holly Grimmle; a character of my own creation. The story takes place in an alternate universe outside the Harry Potter arc. In this tale Severus Snape is the potions master and Remus Lupin is the Defense against the dark arts teacher. Other characters from the books will be making cameos. ;3

The Harry Potter Univers belongs to J. K. Rowling and respective companies. I am not profiting from this story and is purely for entertainment purposes as well as a way to practice my writing skills.

Without further ado let's dive in!

* * *

Dumbledore had called a staff meeting. The long table were they had gathered was laid with fresh tea and scones. All the professors were seated with the house heads situated closest to the Headmaster who had a very thoughtful look about him as he surveyed the professors.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I have called you here," the Headmaster stated as he steepled his fingers thoughtfully. "I have been approached by the ministry with a very interesting case that I find I couldn't turn away. A young witch of rather… unconventional beginnings has come to Britain. Holly Grimmle from our friends across the pond will be attending Hogwarts to continue her magical education. She will be entering her fifth year of her studies and integrating her into the student body will prove most interesting."

"A bit unusual to be taking a student in this far into her schooling. Why did she leave the states?" Professor McGonagall asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"Indeed, the circumstances surrounding her are both interesting and unfortunate. I'm afraid she was, for lack of a better term, cast out."

"Cast out?" Professor Sinistra asks incredulously.

"Ms. Grimmle is a very troubled child. All known relatives are deceased. She is a ward of the state. Her mother was a British national and her father's country no longer wishes to deal with her any longer. There was quite a dispute between the ministry of magic and the magical congress on the matter."

"You mean she was deported?" Professor Sprout appeared cross.

"Albus you can't be serious," McGonagall asked incredulous.

"I'm afraid so. She was kicked out of her previous wizarding institution due to behavioral issues."

"Then her wand should have been destroyed and the matter settled. Why is she coming here?" Snape's tone was disinterested as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"As I stated she is a special case."

"It shall be quite unusual to have an older student take part in the sorting ceremony with the first years." Professor Lupin chimed in.

"I was considering doing her sorting separate so as not to bring her as much attention."

"Won't having her pulled to the side and nowhere to sit be equally awkward and eye catching?" Professor Flitwick asked. A few of the other teachers nodded in agreement.

"When she gets off the train she will go to my office not the great hall. We will have much to discuss and the sooner the better."

"Just how troubled is she exactly?" Albus razed a curious eyebrow at the potions master as the man in question waited for a response.

"According to her file she seems to hold no regard for rules and authority. No disciplinary action taken thus far has been able to change this either. She does not seem to work well with others and can be quick to anger. The only thing that could be said in her favor is that she is intelligent, though the words used were guileful and sly."

"You seem to have an affinity for lost causes Headmaster," Snape said dryly.

"Honestly Severus, it wouldn't kill you to show a bit of sympathy." McGonagall chided.

"Forgive my lack of enthusiasm at having the Americans dump their problems on us due to what is no doubt a technicality," Snape groused.

"Hmm, I sense that there is to be great trouble ahead. A darkness shrouds the child's future. The signs are not good," Trelawney hummed ominously as she shook her head with a worried frown. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan as he shut his eyes.

"No doubt she has heard that for a good chunk of her life. I hope to prove she is not beyond our help. Rest assured Severus, I will be handling this delicately and hope that all of you will do the same. We are her last chance. If we cannot put the girl on the right path no one else will. This is sure to be an interesting endeavor to say the least."

* * *

I would like to give special thanks to Fiordineve and Curleyqriley for reviewing my drabbles and all their support for my writing. You two are the best!

All responses are loved and responded to. Even if all you have to say is you didn't care for my story, **please take the time to submit a review**. ;3


	2. Trains and Houses

The rumbling of little wheels bouncing over the brick of the platform filled the air as students filed onto the Hogwarts Express. A girl in a grey hooded coat with a double row of black buttons, tattered jeans and scuffed black boots with a tan canvas backpack with plants drawn on it slung over one shoulder, dragged a large beat up looking rust colored suitcase behind her. She had jet black wavy hair loosely braided to the left, wide brown eyes, a small pointed nose and a dour expression. Scanning the people around her she noted the stares she was getting and wrinkled her nose in annoyance. With a huff she turned away and headed onto the train. Passing students with little interest of who she bumped or stepped on the girl made her way to the far back of the train in search of an empty compartment. Finally finding a suitable spot she slid open the door dragging her things behind her and shutting the door sharply.

Holly Grimmle let her suitcase and backpack fall to the floor before plopping onto a cushioned bench. Stretching out, she propped her feet on the armrest closest to the sliding door and folded her hands behind her head. She let her eyes fall closed as she relaxed, looking forward to a nice quiet ride to the school. A sharp whistle and a lurching rattle of her compartment signaled the train was on its way. She had never been on a train before and found that the now gentle rumble was soothing. A little cat nap was starting to seem like a nice way to pass the time. A swoosh and click of the sliding door opening had her eyes snap open. A boy in his school robes with a yellow and black tie stood there as he look about.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked as he smiled at her. Holly looked at him like he had just spat on her shoe.

"Yes."

"I- excuse me?" He said with confusion.

"Yes, I mind. This boxcar is full." She added humorlessly.

"But you're the only one in here."

"Yeah, and I'm using the whole thing."

"What, you can't take up a whole car by yourself," he said disbelieving.

"I can and I am. Now _get out_ ," Holly growled as she glared at the intruding boy. For a moment he just stood there at a loss for how to proceed before his own expression grew sullen.

"Fine. Just sit in here all alone."

"That's the idea," she muttered as the door slid closed behind the retreating boy. With that taken care of the girl soon found herself asleep.

~xxx~

Holly woke to the sound of a voice on an intercom announcing that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. She groaned at the interruption as she covered her eyes with the crook of her elbow. Soon another sharp whistle sounded as the train lurched as it hit the brakes. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sat up. The announcer had said that the luggage would be handled separately so she supposed that was one less thing to worry about. She wasn't sure why she couldn't handle it herself. With her canvas bag slung over one shoulder she hopped off the train. There was no way she was leaving it behind.

Looking about Holly noticed that everyone was in their robes. A mountain of a man had appeared and was calling for all the first years. The girl idly wondered if that applied to her since this was her first year attending the school or only to those who were entering their first year of magical schooling. As a bunch of eleven and twelve year olds began to gather around and follow him she found the prospect of being around a bunch of kids unappealing. That didn't seem to be an issue though as a woman approached her. She was a dumpy little witch with flyaway grey hair who wore a patched, frayed hat and shabby robes covered in dirt. Looking her over once more rather quizzically the woman gave her a kind smile.

"Ah you must be Holly Grimmle. I'm Pomona Sprout the Herbology professor and head of Hufflepuff house. I've been sent by the Headmaster to fetch you. Oh you don't have to take any of your bags dear they will be taken to your dorm," she said with a dismissive wave. Holly's grip merely tightened on her backpack.

"I'll carry this one if it's all the same to you," the girl stated simply. Professor Sprout just shrugged.

"If you insist. Well now come along. We'll catch a carriage to the castle." Holly trailed behind Sprout as they made their way over to the carriage. Students had noticed her escort and lack of proper dress and were eyeing her to which she paid no mind. However as she came up to a carriage she paused to stare at it just as the professor opened the door. The woman looked to where Holly was staring before giving her a curious look.

"Something the matter dear?" Holly turned to her and noted her expression.

"No," she said and climbed into the carriage. The ride was a bit bumpy but she didn't mind as she staired up the path and was a bit taken aback by the view.

"So this is Hogwarts? Humph, never been in a castle before," she mused idly as she continued to eye the massive structure. Soon they were at the stony steps that lead inside.

Holly was lead through the castle as the professor told her about Hogwarts, the different houses and the ceremony that first years go through to determine what house they would be a part of. The houses were supposed to be some kind of family away from home according to her to which made Holly rolled her eyes. She was the head of Hufflepuff, Filius Flitwick was head of Ravenclaw, Minerva McGonagall was head of Gryffindor, and Severus Snape was head of Slytherin. Each house prized different traits and had produced outstanding witches and wizards throughout the years.

Soon they came to a gargoyle statue in the corridor. Professor sprout approached it saying something about chocolate and the statue leapt aside catching the new student off guard. Brushing off her surprise she ascended the spiraling staircase with the professor and entered a rather interesting office were a several people were waiting. A man in black robes with shoulder length black hair and a hooked nose, a stern looking witch in green robes and a tiny little with white hair were all by a desk where a man with white hair and a beard with half-moon spectacles sat.

"Ms. Grimmle, it's nice to finally make your acquaintance. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. With me I have the heads of each of our four houses. I'm sure Professor Sprout has told you all about this. This is Professor Severus Snape, Professor Minerva McGonagall, and Professor Filius Flitwick," the man said as he pointed out each of the teachers, "I hope you had a pleasant trip."

"It was okay," she said with a shrug as she looked about the room once more. There were all matter of interesting objects and oddly titled books. Her musing was cut short though as someone cleared their throat rather loudly. She choose to take her time though before finally turning her attention back to her new teachers. Albus had a wry smile on his face while the man in black, Snape, looked miffed.

"I have decided that your sorting shall take place separately so as not to put a spot light on you. Though I presume the introduction of a transfer student from the states will garner attention regardless. Afterwards your new house head will take things from there in integrating you into the student body. This is all rather strait forward yes?" Holly looked at him dubiously.

"Sort me into a house, integrate me, etcetera. We gonna do this or what?" She asked curtly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. McGonagall and Snape gave each other a look as Dumbledore only smiled at her wider.

"Let us proceed," said as he gestured to an old looking hat, "If you'd please take a seat Ms. Grimmle we can get started." The girl walked over and plopped down rather unceremoniously before Professor McGonagall came over with that had and set it on her head. The sound of a voice in her ears was a bit unnerving but she hid it behind a mask of aloofness.

"Well aren't you the little maverick. So much to sort through. Hmm," the sorting hat was silent for quite some time as it seemed to ponder over the contents of the girls mind.

"A rough start would be quite an understatement wouldn't it? So much seen so soon. A lot of self-doubt in where you stand, yet confidence in personal ability. There is a sharp wit and a thirst for knowledge. No interest in others or their feelings though. A disregard for authority, especially if it gets between you and what you want. A great fortitude and endurance of will. There is a need still, to prove to yourself that you are more than what others believe. Hmm," the sorting hat was humming to its self in puzzlement for a bit. The hats words seemed to peek the teacher's interest while agitating its wearer.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Holly grumbled and the hat smirked at her.

"Can't fool me girl. I'm in your head." The hat then nodded to its self.

"Yes I know where you need to be. Slytherin!" With that the old hat was removed from her head as she eyed Professor Snape who seemed to have a permanent look of annoyance on his face as the Hogwarts Headmaster clapped his hands together. Dumbledore had said he was in charge of Slytherin house.

"Ah excellent, she shall be in your charge then Severus. The rest of the house heads and myself will head down to the great hall while you two become acquainted. I trust you will handle things from here. As it is, we must commence with the sorting of the first years." With that Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout left Holly alone with the stern looking man. He clasped his hands behind his back as he looked her over for a moment as if sizing up a potential threat. She decided to do the same as she looked over the man she would no doubt be butting heads with for her foreseeable future here.

"Ms. Grimmle," Snape said. "I believe I should make things clear so that there is no misunderstanding later. I have no tolerance for hooligan activities. In my house I expect a certain degree of legality and I will not hesitate to exact swift disciplinary action for any uncouth behavior. Do I make myself clear?" Most student withered under the potions master's sharp gaze but Holly didn't seem fazed in the slightest by the man's tone as she looked up at him from her seat with a snide grin.

"I figured you for a real austere piece of work," she commented before adding sarcastically. "You and I are gonna be great friend Snappy." The Slytherin Headmaster's eyes narrowed and his lips pursed.

"Evidently, your previous instructors failed to instill any kind of respect in you. I assure you Ms. Grimmle it is an oversight that I will be quick to remedy. Now you will address me as Professor Snape or sir."

"Are we done here, sir?"

"You will watch that sarcastic tone with me young lady."

"It's a default tone. I just can't seem to shake it," Holly said with a shrug.

"If you are quite finished with this juvenile display Ms. Grimmle I'd like to move on to other matters. Unless you prefer to be here all night mouthing off instead of having supper."

"Starvation tactics? Now you're just playing dirty." The professor was not amused by his new student's cheek and Holly was equally unimpressed with him.

"Is it your goal to be the fastest expulsion in Hogwarts history or do you believe my words on discipline hollow?" Again the girl shrugged and Snape was quite done with her attitude. When it was clear she had nothing more to say for the moment the professor chose to continue. "It's late. Dumbledore has already arranged for you to take your meal here. Afterwards you will be escorted to your dormitory and we will handle your class schedule in the morning in my office at 7am sharp. You will not keep me waiting," he warned. Holly could tell this was going to be interesting.

* * *

There's the first chapter! I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. Oh my poor Severus I am going to abuse your patience so much in this story. It will be wickedly delicious! Bwahaha! I so adore my snarky little Slytherin Holly. So much impudence in such a tiny package. Sorry Severus but I'm not sorry. Anyways, **don't forget to give me your beautiful review** and tell me what you think, even if you didn't like it.


	3. A Rocky Start

Holly didn't have the slightest idea how to get to where she needed to be. A Slytherin prefect, whatever they heck that is, had escorted her to her dorm and explained the password system and such after she had finished eating in Dumbledore's office the previous night. He had been very curious about her as had the few students she had bumped into as well as the girls she shared her room with. She had brushed off all of their questions though and it was quickly made clear that she was by no stretch of the imagination a personable individual.

Holly had been walking in circles and doubling back constantly as she tried to navigate this tangle of halls and rearranging staircases. It was starting to really tax her nerves as she passed the same state for what felt like the millionth time. The people in the paintings had been of little help as apparently they didn't care for her lack of manners. Excuse her is she wasn't going to grovel to a bit of enchanted pigment. Eventually a ghost took note of her and pointed her in the right direction. The Fat Friar, as he was known, had been helpful enough and the girl reluctantly thanked him before he went on his way.

Snape sat at his desk with a quill in hand, looking sour as ever, as Holly walked through the door. The new Slytherin was in her school robes which surprised him. He had half expected her to show up defiantly sporting her regular clothing. Though it was curious, he chose not to speak on it lest he spur some foolish act of rebelliousness. She had with her the same canvas bag he had seen her carrying the previous evening. He recognized some of the plants that were drawn on it. The professor set down his quill and folded his hands in front of him as he leveled his gaze at her.

"You are five minutes late Ms. Grimmle. I believe I was quite clear about not keeping me waiting." Holly rolled her eyes at him which made his lip twitch as he refrained from openly snarling.

"I've been here for less than twenty-four hours and you expect me to know how to navigate this labyrinth? I feel like a rat in a maze. Where's the cheese?" Her flippant response was emphasized by her wild gesturing.

"So if I reward you with dairy products you'll be more inclined to behave yourself? I didn't realize you were such a simple creature," the potions master commented snidely.

"Nah, I'm not that easily swayed. Though if we're talking bribery I accept payment in legal tender and personal favors." Snape looked at her like she had just sprouted a second head for a moment before wrinkling his large nose up in disgust.

"Your arrogance is astonishing. Tell me Ms. Grimmle, do you honestly believe anyone teaching at this school would stoop to such levels just so you will conduct yourself properly or are you simply making outlandish propositions to see what sort of reaction you get?"

"Looks like you found me out sir. I suffer from delusions of grandeur. It's quite sad really. The episodes come on quite suddenly and I just run off at the mouth," Holly said in mock candor. The Slytherin head didn't appear to be in the mood to indulge her any further as he simply sat quietly for a moment before dismissing her words all together.

"Moving on, we have your course schedule to arrange. It would appear that despite your _heavy_ disciplinary shortcomings, you are not a complete fool. You have high marks in final exams though it is noted that you fail to complete daily work. This will not be acceptable at Hogwarts. You will complete all work assigned to you by your professors or I will hear of it. I will not tolerate laziness in Slytherin and it will be promptly dealt with."

"Promises, promises, can we just get on with it? Just throw me in anything. I don't really care. Just make sure their high levels or I'll get bored and you know what they say about idle hands." Holly put her hands up and waved them promptly before flopping into a chair in front of the Slytherin heads desk.

"Oh how terrible it must be to be so burdened with brilliance you have nothing to properly challenge you. I have had quite enough of your lip Grimmle," came Snape's clipped response, "you can look forward to detention with Mr. Filch tonight."

"Driving straight into my discipline sir? Get right to teaching me that respect you mentioned before. Nice to know you're not all talk. Tell ya what, put me in high classes and I might even show up for detention."

"I will personally escort you to detention by your collar if need be and it will be for the next three nights due to your continued insolence." Holly actually laughed at that and it was clear that her professor was not accustomed to such blatant disregard.

"All right, all right I give. Don't get so worked up. You look like your about to have a conniption. Look just put me in some decent classes all right?" Her clear amusement was doing nothing for the man's mood and she didn't seem to care. There was a long pause as Snape regarded her with an unreadable expression. Holly just sat there as content as a centaur stargazing while she waited for the man to speak.

"If you fail to complete you daily work in these classes I will assume it is because they are too advanced for you and you will be placed in lower leveled courses. Failure to report to any detention assigned will also result in removal from the assigned courses. Now wipe that smirk off your face and get out before I come to my senses," he snarled as he waved his wand causing a parchment to fill out her weekly class schedule upon it, roll itself up and fly into her lap. She snatched it up and bound out of the office without a word leaving an intellectually exhausted potions master behind.

~xxx~

The Slytherin had made her way into a courtyard and was sitting in the grass as she pulled out the parchment Snape had given her. Looking over her schedule, Holly noticed that her fist class was at eight o'clock. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance as she scanned over what had been written. It looked like Snape had given her a full load and was seeing to it that she was up bright an early. She said she wanted high levels not every damned class he could squeeze onto her time table. The teen scoffed as she rolled it up and stuffed it into her bag. If he thought he was going to keep her in line by wearing her out, then he had grievously underestimated her. Looked like he didn't realize who he was dealing with; to bad for him.

Standing up, Holly headed back inside where she came across the prefect who had been her guide yesterday. He gave her a curt hello before asking if she had taken breakfast yet to which she gave a simple no. Asking her to follow him he told her that all meals were held in the great hall. There was none of the previous enthusiasm that he had had when they first met. He clearly was displeased with her social distance and was choosing to be equally distant. That suited her just fine.

Sitting down at an unoccupied end of the table she noted the odd serving style that the food was handled. There was something off putting about food that just appeared without any seeable force behind it, but she put her thoughts aside in favor of stuffing her face. She was hungry. Despite her rather petite size, Holly ate a ridiculous amount of food due to her high metabolism. As she went for her third plate she had apparently drawn a bit of attention.

"You know the food isn't going to run off your plate," someone to her left laughed. Pausing in her shoveling, Holly glared over at the speaker. She was a brunet with an angled bob, freckles and snub nose. Another girl with pin straight blond hair was giggling next to her. When Holly didn't say anything for a while, opting merely to glower at the pair, the other girl began to fidget under her gaze with mounting agitation of her own.

"I was only teasing. Don't be so sensitive," she said haughtily. The Yank rolled her eyes at this. As if she gave a damn why she had been interrupted. It was always the same tired old lines. Grabbing a roll of bread off the table, she cut it open, stuffed some sausage in the middle and got up to leave with her impromptu breakfast sandwich. She needed to figure out where her classes where anyway.

* * *

Here's chapter number two! Just so y'all know I'll be pumping out chapters a lot faster once finals week is over. Then my attention will be all yours lovely readers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Holly's special brand f cheek and please give me your wonderful reviews! Tell me what you liked or what you think needs work. I won't know if you don't say anything.


End file.
